<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet little bumblebee. by razussy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046779">sweet little bumblebee.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy'>razussy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Oneshot, picnic date, quick fic, religious talk, yonameno - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yonameno? yonameno.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet little bumblebee.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i really hope this isn't offensive bc this is just my thoughts on both practices projected onto characters involved in it so UM yeah &lt;3  ao3 will hate me for posting three times in a row LMAO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the sun was beating down, himiko rolling up her sleeves in order to prevent herself from sweating to death. she was on a picnic with her girlfriend, angie, who was sitting up and staring at the clouds with a peaceful smile on her face. the mage, on the other hand, was on her stomach, head near the edge of the picnic blanket and the palm of her head resting in the grass.</p><p>she was caressing it with her thumb, her mind wandering on about nothing and everything. furrowing her brows, she gently pushed down on the ground then lifted her hand, seeing small flowers had appeared; she knew she was powerful, but not this powerful. the flowers were a lovely yellow hue, just like her girlfriend’s oversized cardigan.</p><p>turning her head back at angie, himiko admired her: the sun rays coming through the tree’s quiet leaves and running along her skin, brightening her up. she watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, her paper white hair in ponytails bothered by the light breeze making it dance with it. certainly, she was miraculous, anybody can see it.</p><p>himiko glanced back at the flowers that bloomed from her slick, magic touch, a small bee resting on their petals. it was strange to her. a simple mage has the capability to create life, just like a god could, yet most people argue that magic and religion cannot coexist. gods made the world in a certain way, and magic alters their life orders and ensues chaos.</p><p>but here she is, her passion for witchcraft and her girlfriend’s religious beliefs were not in the way of how they see each other; they never headbutt one another over the topics. for himiko, she must have some sort of belief in gods and goddesses, much different from the single god that angie follows after. her gods and goddesses encourage the practice of magic, but she doesn’t know about angie’s god.</p><p>it isn’t like she has an inferiority complex with different holy figures, himiko likes to think every single one is here and living together in the cotton clouds of the sky, but she does not understand how some of them work in regards to every aspect religion tends to offer. jeez, is it even considered a sin to have thoughts like this? she doesn’t want to piss the wrong one off.</p><p>“himiko, something is wrong. i can feel it,” said angie in a soft tone, her gaze down at her. quickly, himiko sat up and shook her head at the comment.<br/>“nyeh, just thinking, it isn’t important.” she leaned over, plucking a few pieces of grass from the ground (she made sure to regrow them after), then placed them on top of her girlfriend’s knee.</p><p>with a giggle, angie observed this behavior. to be honest, angie was on the same page with himiko; she can’t explain how magic can be at the level of the power of god or gods, however she doesn't mind the existence of it. in fact, she finds it to be a positive ritual, used to create more harmony in the world when god or gods cannot control their creations from making a mess.</p><p>for instance, she believes himiko’s talent is something to admire, including when it is used as a form of cheap entertainment such as pulling a bunny from a hat. but unlike gods, it seems magic does have limitations, even if the user is at a high ranking. besides the confusion, angie is completely accepting of the different sources of power living in the same realm.</p><p>“would some apple slices and honey make you feel just a bit better, bumblebee?” asked angie, as she picked up a container with the remaining sliced apple. with a nod, himiko watched her girlfriend slowly put a line of honey onto a slice, a tingling sensation on her tongue trying to mimic the taste of the treat.</p><p>“thank you, angel,” smiled himiko as she took the offered treat, biting into it. the sweetness distracted her, her thoughts drowned with shades of yellow, which she associated with angie. the pieces of grass that was on her blew off from the wind, a bit of giggling shared between the couple as they flew away with little to no care.</p><p>sharing a hug, himiko stayed cuddled into her, the smell of oil paints and wood filling in her nose, expected from the ultimate artist. with their fingers intertwined, the couple listened to the quiet sounds of nature go on; the buzzing of the bugs lulled them to sleep until the sun set, and painted the world in pinks and oranges.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i like bees, honey, and yellow can u tell</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>